Rooftop Soiree
by ammcj062
Summary: More than six thousand years of experience between them, and Methos and Amanda still can't stay out of trouble. A short oneshot of late-night shenanigans, running from battles, the usual.


Methos doesn't bother to curse quietly when he falls off a corroded fire escape and lands with the Buzz ringing in his ears; he's already blown any chance of escape he might have by landing directly on top of whichever Immortal is skulking around the same neighborhood as he at this hour. He wheezes, "Fuck!" as loud as he can and throws an elbow out, catching his opponent in something squishy.

"Umphf!" The Immortal wriggles beneath him until one fine-boned hand wraps around Methos' wrist and twists. He can either roll with it or break his wrist, and given the impending sword fight Methos choses the former. The Immortal helps him off with a swift boot aimed at his groin that Methos just barely bends away from, hitting his flank instead.

By the time Methos is on the ground, as opposed to on top of his opponent, he's pried the fingers far enough apart to wrench his arm away. He rolls off his back and onto his knees, sword digging into his ribs, and unsteadily lurches to his feet. Through the deep gloom of the alley Methos can see the Immortal has done the same.

Methos goes for his sword, but the Immortal kicks him again – this time in the side, trying to trap his hand in the lining of his jacket. He steps back to maintain his balance and brushes against the rough brick of the warehouse behind him. Not good. Methos swipes at the leg his opponent still has on the ground with his own, launches himself forward, and brings them tumbling to the ground once more.

He's in a better position this time, but the damned Immortal is almost too fast; before Methos has time to reach back and unsheathe his knife – one shot at the torso, that's all he needs to finish this and disappear before the headhunter comes to and tracks him back home – he's kicked at once again as the Immortal twists a leg around to strike at him. It's only half power, but still enough that Methos has to bring his hand down to balance himself, pressing down on the Immortal's chest and dropping his elbow to shield himself from at least one potential arm strike.

"Hey!"

Oh, hell. That voice is familiar. He's also touching something very squishy. What are the odds? Given their history, way too likely.

"Amanda?"

"_Methos?_"

"Why were you following me?"

"Why do you always go for the boob shots?"

"Amanda. Why were you following me?"

Amanda pulls at the inside of his elbow with the arm he's trying to pin her down with and brings the other one up to push his forearm. Methos' arm follows the natural bend and smacks him in the face.

"Argh!"

Methos rolls off to nurse his stinging nose. She kicks him in the shins spitefully then peels off the mask of her burglar's outfit, shaking out matted platinum hair.

"I wasn't following you," she says with a self-righteous tilt of her chin. "You were following me."

"Was not!"

"I'm the professional thief. You're the amateur. Therefore you're the one sticking his big nose where it doesn't belong."

"Enough with the nose shots."

"Besides, I don't even know why you would be casing a warehouse in the first place. Aren't you an academic again?"

"Academic and thief aren't always mutually exclusive titles."

Amanda tosses her head to the side. "Yes, yes, tell me again how your work was plagiarized in the 16th century. Or is it the 18th this time? You've invented so many things, I can't keep track anymore."

"Yes, well," Methos mutters. Time to save face, of a sort. "I'm glad it was you lurking around. I thought you were someone else."

"What? Who?"

"Someone I'd rather risk tetanus from a half-corroded fire escape than meet."

"That doesn't really narrow down the list, Methos. You run away from everyone."

"Thank you."

"Besides, why didn't you just go a few blocks over instead of assuming I was him right away?"

Methos peers at Amanda closely. Her face is half-hidden in shadow, and he can't see if she's joking or not. "But Amanda," he says slowly. "You've been following me for ten minutes."

They stare at each other. A Buzz dances faintly across their senses and disappears. Then it comes back.

"The fire escape, you said?"

"Boost me up first."

"You leave me down here and I won't show you the roof escape I was planning."

"Shh, he's going to hear you!"

"DAVID!"

"Too late."

"'David?' Don't tell me, that's Goliath."

"Close enough. Keep climbing! He's afraid of heights."

"When we're out of this, you're telling me everything."

"COME BACK, COWARD!"

Amanda laughs. "It's like he doesn't even known you!"

"Keep moving," Methos grumbles. "I left my carry-out seven blocks over."


End file.
